


Censorship

by theneighborhoodentity1



Category: Showdown Bandit (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneighborhoodentity1/pseuds/theneighborhoodentity1
Summary: The Showdown Bandit Show, one of the most popular shows of it's time. I mean, how could kids not love it? It had such neat and lovable characters, it was easy to get attached. But the show did have its ups and downs, regarding to some of the episodes. Fun fact: there's many different episodes from their show that were cancelled. The reasons for why they got cancelled are all different, some are odd while some are understandable. But one specific episode got cancelled for the relationship of two characters.





	Censorship

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so before you read this, I have to give some quick disclaimers:  
1\. This is my first fanfiction to get back into writing after a long period of time so the vocabulary isn't that good. 'Promise though that I'll brush up on it and get better. So yeah, that's why you might see some repeating words.  
2\. Some of this fanfiction was made before the first episode of Showdown Bandit came out so if you're wondering why the plot doesn't completely align correctly, that's why.  
Anyways, I'm gonna stop talking. Enjoy the story!

The Showdown Bandit Show, one of the most popular shows of it's time. I mean, how could kids not love it? It had such neat and lovable characters, it was easy to get attached. But the show did have its ups and downs, regarding to some of the episodes. Fun fact: there's many different episodes from their show that were cancelled. The reasons for why they got cancelled are all different, some are odd while some are understandable. But one specific episode got cancelled for the relationship of two characters.

~~~~~~~~~

The cancelled episode was just like most of the other episodes. Bandit gets caught in some shenanigans and would end up having to save someone. The damsel in distress would usually end up being Miss Undertaker, which stayed the same this episode. What's different is that Penny had to help save her too. Throughout the episode, she was getting really worried for Miss Undertaker. She said things like, "I can't just sit 'ere and let her get hurt!" and "I sure hope she's alright..." By the end, as usual, Miss Undertaker gets saved. "Oh, thank you two for savin' me!" She exclaimed. "Awe gee, it's nothin'! Just doin' my job!" Bandit replied. "Hey, uhm, if ya don't mind, could you leave us both alone for a while? I need to talk to her..." Penny asked. "Oh, alright! That's fine." Bandit told her as he began to go offscreen. Usually this would be where the episode ends, with Bandit talking to the kids (who, at the time, weren't in the studio due to this being just a tv episode) and would sing the outro. You could even see in the background the Bandit still going according to schedule. But something was different. The camera didn't switch from the two puppets to Bandit. No, it was staying in place. No one knows why the camera didn't do as it was told, but most of them didn't care at the time... Until they actually saw what the two puppets did. “Penny…” Miss Undertaker said with deadpan look. “Y-yeah?” Penny asked, seeming nervous. “Ya know you didn’t have to help me today, Bandit usually can handle that stuff on his own.” She told her, sounding a little upset. “I-I know that! I just… was concerned for you this time and I wanted to help ya! Ya know how the Banker can be sometimes and—“ Penny tried to explain. “But darlin’, you could’ve gotten hurt! I would’ve been devastated if ya got injured ‘cause of me!” Miss Undertaker exclaimed, taking a step closer to Penny. She seemed really concerned for Penny. She even… grabbed and held her hand? Penny sighs and looks down at the hand she was now holding. "Look, I just wanted to help ya out... but if you it concerns ya, I won't do it again. Okay?" Miss Undertaker did her best to smile. “Thank you... I’m sorry if I do seem a little pushy about this...” Miss Undertaker looked around before finishing, “...I’m just really concerned for you because I love you, you know that right?” Penny tried to smile too, leaning into Miss Undertaker. Cuddling against her, she replied, “Of course I do! It’s because I love you too! But maybe trying to save you this episode wasn’t the best way to show it.” Miss Undertaker giggled. "Well, it's still flattering nonetheless." The two were chuckling a little and looking into each others' eyes... but they ended up getting lost in them. Then, out of nowhere, the two did something no one expected would happen. They kissed. Well, it was more of an attempt. Since they didn't really have lips, it did look like they were nuzzling. But with the what they were talking about earlier, everyone who saw the episode got the idea of what they were doing. They seemed very happy afterwords. Then suddenly, the camera cut and it was over...

~~~~~~~~~

Now when the episode was first watched by the cast, there were mixed reactions. Carl and Buddy didn't seem to care... in fact, they seemed a little glad. The others, however, weren't too happy with it. But the two creators really didn't care what they thought and tried to get the episode to air nonetheless. But they didn't let them. Ded Tv wouldn't allow them to have the episode aired, which made the two creators upset. "Of all the episodes," Carl began to say, angrily walking around the office, "Of all the episodes they couldn't allow, it HAD to be that one!" Buddy, who was also in the office, went over to him. "Hey, don't worry... it's not that big of a deal. At least they allowed us to keep the show! You know how strict the program is..." He said, trying to comfort him. "I know, I know... It was a risky move and we got away with it... but it still upsets me that they did that! Why can't we show a little equality into our show without it being censored! God, I hate how much censorship they give us...!" "Hey, hey... let's try to calm down a little." Buddy said in a soft voice, giving him a hug from behind. This did calm, in fact, Carl down. "I-I'm sorry for lashing out, I just... you know how stressful this can be." Buddy nodded. "It can be hard... but we should work around the system next time. Try to put things in that they don't like but they actually have to keep in the show. That's usually what we do anyways." Carl smiled. "Yeah, that sounds like something we can pull off... yeah! let's do that." 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Lorelei was walking around the old set. She wasn't really out looking for anything in particular, since the newest Bandit was already out and about. Perhaps she was reminiscing on the past? You see, it felt like it'd been so long since everything went downhill... while at the same time, it felt like everything happened yesterday. Zombies coming to life, phoney puppets walking around, and not even mentioning the Stringless. The worst part, at least to her, was that she hadn't seen Penny in forever. She knew that when her general store closed down, she went missing but she just couldn't accept that she was gone. She knew that she had to still be in Showdown Valley, she just had to search. She remembers searching for her almost every night, but not finding anything. Although she hate to admit this, but she forgot about it over time. Things just go by so fast, she doesn't have much time to remember that... she wishes that she did remember, think that she might've eventually found her... But then, a noise interrupted her thoughts. She held up her shovel, ready to fight any of the stringless in her way. She looked around. No one was there. Then the sound repeated again. Lorelei listened carefully. It sounded like... sobbing? Still holding up her shovel, she proceeded in the direction of the crying.

~~~~~~~~~

Lorelei followed the direction of the crying to a seemingly empty room. It wasn't filled with much, but there was a stage with Penny's poster on the wall. On that stage, she could see a figure on their knees, crying into their hands, with their back turned away from her. She didn't know who this person was, until she took a step closer and realized who it was. Lorelei lowered her shovel and softly called out, "...Penny?" The figure put down their hands and looked around, not seeming to know where the voice came from. "W-who's there?" In little to no time at all, Lorelei dropped her shovel and went over to the stage, climbing up it. When she got on top of the stage, she asked, "Penny, is that you?" They didn't respond. She put a hand on their shoulder, "Penny...?" The figure turned around and it turned out, it was Penny... but she was different. She... she had no eyes! Lorelei gasped, "Penny! W-what... what happened to you?!" She asked, seemingly upset. Penny didn't respond. "Penny, please! Tell me who did this to you. I-I can take care of them! How dare they even thought of-" "I... didn't want to look up." Penny said in a quiet voice, cutting Lorelei off. "W-what?" Lorelei asked, not understanding what she meant yet. "If you don't have eyes..." She began to explain, in a sad tone. Lorelei realized what she was talking about. "No... no no no no...!" Penny stayed silence and finished what she was gonna say. "... You can't look up." Penny said, her voice cracking. Sadness washed over Lorelei. She took Penny's hand, on the verge of tears, "N-no... I'm so sorry, Penny..." Penny tried to give a sad smile. "D-don't be, Undertaker... You wouldn't be... be dumb enough to do that to me." She replied, beginning to sob in between what she said. "I...I was just so stupid a-and crazy that I thought I could just... take out my eyes. But now I hurts me, it hurts me knowing I can't ever see your face ever again! I just-!" Lorelei, out of nowhere, gave her a hug, cutting off what she was saying. "Stop it! Don't say that about yourself. You're not stupid, nor are you crazy. We just all end up losing our minds here, with all the madness going on." She began to tell her. "And you don't have to worry about seeing me ever again. I'm here now, and I sure as heck don't plan on leaving. Not now, not ever again." Penny was speechless. She was still for a bit but soon hugged her back, crying a little on her. "I missed you so much, Undertaker. I really did..." "I missed you too, darlin'..." After a while, the two separated from the hug and were now looking at each other. "Hey... uhm, is it alright if I kissed you?" Penny nervously asked. Lorelei giggled. "Hun, you don't need to ask!" Penny chuckled. "Alright, if you say so!" And then they did. Again, it looks like nuzzling, but isn't, at least to them. When the two parted, Lorelei said, "Now, the best thing to do is get you back into the main part of Showdown Valley. C'mon, you can stay with me." As she was saying this, she reached out her hand. Penny attempted to smile and took the hand that was held out for her. "Yeah, that'd be nice... Thank you, Undertaker." She quickly turned and told her, "Oh, Lorelei." Penny tilted her head. "Huh?" "Lorelei, that's my name. Well, it's my first name now." She explained. “Ooooh. I think that it’s a very lovely name! But it might take me some time to stop calling you just Undertaker.” She replied, giggling a little. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much. After all, we got so much time for catchin’ up!” Lorelei told her, winking and sneaking a kiss on Penny’s cheek. Penny gasped. “Lorelei! Oh, you flirt, you planned that didn’t you!” Lorelei snickered, “Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.” The two began to laugh and the two left the small room together, not planning on separating ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading all the way to the end! It really means a lot, since this is my first time really posting a fanfiction I put a lot of time into. For those who did enjoy it, I'll go on and tell some of the others works I might be doing in the future:  
One that I might make is a Showdown Bandit OneShot thing. No, not all of them are going to be ship related. Some of the stuff might just be short stories and interpretations of some characters and whatnot. But it does depend if you guys want it! Feedback on that would be appreciated.  
Now, what I am for sure working on next is a Doc Carver x Banker story. I know, I know. Kinda a weird ship, but I'm starting to enjoy it so that's next.  
But anyways, thank you again for reading all this and I'll see y'all next time!


End file.
